Forbidden
by JakeXxChance
Summary: Jake's mother is coming to visit, and she doesn't know he's gay. She happens to be a homophobe. Parties and drugs ensue!


**I don't own SWAT Kats.

* * *

**

"What the fuck...?" Jake thought out loud as he lifted himself off the floor. He had a really bad headache. _'What happened last night?' _He couldn't remember. Looking around, he didn't even recognize where he was. Looking around, he realized that he hadn't been the only one 'asleep' on the floor. He stretched, and almost fell over from a short bout of vertigo. Scratching his head, Jake sat down on the second step of a large staircase in the back of the room. He scanned the people on the floor, looking for anyone familiar. His eyes locked on to Chance, who had fallen asleep leaning against the wall to his right. "At least he won't be worried sick as to where I am." he muttered. "He's here too." Jake yawned, tired, but slowly waking up, and headache fading more and more as he woke. He recognized a handful or the other kats, but he must have just met them last night, because he couldn't even place names.

"Oh, you're awake." A soft voice came from behind Jake, pulling him away from his thoughts. He turned around to see a beautiful she-kat, about his age. She had silvery white fur and billowing white hair. He met her piercing blue eyes with his own. "So what did you think of last night, Jake?" the she-kat asked, in a tone that implied that they were good friends.

"I wish I could tell you. Must have been pretty amazing to make me forget it all." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

She smiled, but her eyes held a mild sadness. "The newcomers never remember the first time they come to one of my parties." she said. "My name's Rei. I'm an old friend of Chance's. Last night was the first time in six years that we've seen each other."

"Nice to meet you Rei." Jake paused. "I'm surprised he never told me about you." He flinched when her eyes teared up.

Rei blinked a few times. "I'm not surprised. The circumstances that separated us were cruel and ridiculous." She smiled. "But now my parents can't keep us apart."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We used to hang out all the time. Hy parents didn't trust Chance when they found out about him. Rich kit poor kit crisis, really. Somehow, my parents got a restraining order pushed through, to an _eleven-year-old_, and made sure we couldn't see each other or even email each other. Nothing at all. One night though, I sneaked away from my house and found him. After talking a few minutes, we decided it would be easiest if we just pretended that we'd never met. I went home, and we never saw each other again."

"That's so sad!" Jake couldn't help but exclaim. His own voice made him flinch.

"Yeah." Rei agreed. "But a couple months ago I remembered him. My parents died three years ago. I was fifteen. I moved from our mansion to this place." She waved her paw through the air, gesturing around. "It's supposedly haunted, so I got it cheaper that you'd think." Noticing the look on Jake's face, she laughed. "Don't worry. The closest thing to a ghost here is me. Anyway, since I inherited my family's fortune, I got the place fixed up, and started throwing parties on occasion, and a lot more often in the summer. Originally, it was kats ages twelve to seventeen. The thing is, it wasn't, and still isn't, open doors. I wandered around making friends, pretending I was dirt poor. I came up with five kats I liked enough to invite." She chuckled. "Now, the range is a bit wider, but there's still not many who actually come. A lot of the kats here now came to some of the first parties. Occasionally, they'd ask if they could bring friends. So everyone here are either my friends from that time, or their friends. Or," she winked knowingly, "boyfriends of best friends."

Jake was a bit shocked for a moment. "How'd you know that we were...?"

"Together?" Rei asked. "Well for one, when I called Chance, I asked him if he had and good friends that he wanted to bring, and he asked me if he could bring his boyfriend. He was honest. Of course, I was fine with it. Plus, halfway through the night, you two spent like ten minutes straight making out." She laughed.

Jake blushed. "Please tell me you're pulling my leg."

"Yeah, I was."

"Thank god."

"It was more like fifteen minutes."

Jake almost choked. "Why me...?"

"Don't worry," Rei said happily, "Everyone here's fine with gay kats. In fact, you two aren't the only gay couple here. But, in my opinion, you're one of the best couples here."

"You think so?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. You respect each other, you look cute together, you love each other, you're in perfect sync... It's rare, but you two are about as good as it gets."

"Thanks Rei. That means a lot." Jake smiled, then remembered something else that she'd said. "I'm sorry about you're parents, by the way. What happened?"

"Don't worry, I kinda hated them for separating me and Chance. As for what _happened_ to them." She laughed darkly. "My parents had an 'accident'." Her face lightened up a bit. "Don't tell anyone I told you that."

"I heard nothing." Jake said.

"Good. Now, If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a nap. Some of the other kats should be waking up soon." She talked over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs. "See you later, Jake."

"See you, Rei."

Jake looked around the room again, making sure he didn't miss someone that he actually remembered. He hadn't. He walked over to Chance and sat on his lap, waiting for him to wake up. Jake rested his head on Chance's soft yet firm chest. He tried to keep himself from drifting back off to sleep, but Chance was just so comfortable that he couldn't hold on to consciousness.

Sometime around a half hour later, Jake was woken by someone poking him in the ribs. His eyes flicked open. Chance was grinning. He poked Jake again. "Chaaaaaannccceee..." Jake whined, "stop it..." Chance rolled to the side so that he was straddling Jake.

"Stop what?" Chance asked, poking Jake in the ribs yet again. Jake was incredibly ticklish there. He hated it.

"Poking me!" Jake tried to raise his voice, but Chance poked him again, making it hard to keep himself from erupting into laughter.

"What about poking you?" Chance asked, feigning complete innocence. He ran a finger along Jake's ribs, making him shudder.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Jake glared at Chance and sighed. "Chance, would you please stop poking me?" Chance nodded.

"Better." he said, chuckling. He leaned down and kissed Jake's nose. Chance stood up and swept Jake into the air. He carried Jake bridal style over to the stairs, where he sat down, still holding Jake. Jake told him about meeting Rei, and how he didn't remember anything.

"How do you remember anything, Chance? You've never been to one of these, right?"

"I'm a big boy, Jake. I know my threshold. Unlike someone..."

"And you've never drank so much you couldn't remember the day before?"

"Jake, I've drank so much I couldn't remember the _hangover_. I don't dare do that again, though. Now that I have you, I don't drink much."

"That's so sweet." A familiar soft voice came from behind them. "I see everyone's finally waking up and leaving." Rei motioned to the small crowd walking out the doors. "I wonder how many of them forgot to tell their parents they were going to a friends house for the night this time."

"Judging by the number of them sprinting out the door, a lot." Chance surmised.

"I can't help but agree." Rei sighed. "They never listen when I remind them to tell their parents. Oh well."

"We should probably get going home too." Jake said, looking at his phone. He scrolled through missed texts.

"Why so soon?" Rei asked.

"Apparently last night, my mother decided she was going to visit us for a couple days." he groaned.

"Y-your mom?" Chance winced. Jake's mom hated him.

"Yeah. Her."

Rei looked at Chance, then Jake, then Chance again. "What's wrong with her?"

"She hates Chance, she's pissed at me for living with him, she doesn't know that we're together, or that I'm gay, she absolutely _despises_ homosexuality, and she's going to hate where we're living when she finds us. And she's going to be here today, because I didn't answer her texts last night. She probably thinks I went to a wild party and got hammered." Jake grinned. "Plus I kinda ran away from home. There's been a lot of tension between us since I did, but she hasn't called the Enforcers in to drag me home. Almost like she actually wants me to be happy, even though I'm her least favorite child."

"That yields three questions." Rei said. "Why does she hate Chance, why will she hate where you live, and what makes you think you're her least favorite?"

"Same reason your parents did. I don't come from an average family. Very high profile. The Clawsons?"

Rei's jaw dropped. "My mom's best friend was Vanessa Clawson. Is that name familiar?" Jake's face twisted into horror. "Your mother, then. Lovely. That was one bitch I never wanted to meet ever again. No offense."

"None taken at all." Jake said, shocked. "Naturally, she's going to expect me to live in a nice place, which we don't really. Not_ her_ idea of nice anyway. And how I know I'm her least favorite of three? I've seen her will."

"Ouch. So where _do_ you live?"

Chance had been hoping she wouldn't ask that. His ears fell back. He avoided eye contact with her. "An apartment." He sighed. "And we're getting close to being evicted."

"Chance Furlong!" Rei stomped down the stairs in her white sundress and sandals. She stopped in front of him. Chance felt her paw collide with his face, and rather hard too. She'd slapped him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? I could help you! And you say apartment like it's a bad thing. If Vanessa has something wrong with apartments she's a pompous asshole. There's nothing wrong with them. Most of the kats that come to my parties live in apartments."

Chance met her eyes. "Sorry."

"_But_ I'm still going to help. What time was she going to arrive in MKC?"

"Her plane from wherever she's been leaves in an hour. It's already 2:00PM." Jake said.

"I can work with that. What airline?" Receiving a glare from Jake, she picked up a phone and started dialing. "Right. Same one my parents used." The phone rang a few times before the other side picked up. A few minutes of conversation later, and she hung up. "Okay, I got her plane delayed for two hours, and everyone on it is going to be searched for drugs when they arrive here. And tested."

"I don't follow you, Rei."

"Now we have time. You two are moving in with me." She smiled, showing her sharp teeth, which were even whiter than her fur.

"Rei, please don't..." Chance pleaded.

"Hold on Chance, let her talk. This could be fun. Besides, she'd probably slap you again for refusing her help."

"Damn right I will Jake." She cracked her knuckles, forming a rather strange picture. She looked like an overly ladylike kat. Evidently not. "Okay, so that's what, five hours before you have to pick her up?"

"That sounds right."

"Okay, so how much of the stuff at your apartment do you actually want to keep?"

"Other than a couple memories, almost nothing." Jake said. Chance nodded in agreement.

"First stop, your apartment, then. Follow me." Rei briskly walked outside and to a sleek, shiny black SUV. "Get in."

~~~~~X~~~~~

About an hour later, Rei had paid for all their debt for the apartment and extra for the labor it would take to move all the stuff they weren't bringing with them out of the apartment. The duo had only taken a few minutes to grab what they needed. Back in the SUV, Jake sat with a small, wide box that looked vaguely like a ring box on his lap. The two had also filled a bag with clothes.

"What's in the box?" Rei asked.

Jake opened the box. In it were three necklaces. To the left, a necklace made from silver, with a very fine chain and a crescent moon on it. Jake took it out and clasped it around his neck. To the right, one made of gold, also fine chain, with a sun symbol wrought from gold on it. Jake took it out and handed it to Chance, who clasped it around his own neck. In the middle, a third necklace, this one platinum. An intricate star hung from it. Jake left it in the box, and closed it.

"So..." she prodded.

Jake answered her. "Sun and moon, light and dark. We wear these almost all day, and every day. They remind us who we are, as compliments to each other. The third one is the star, between sun and moon, between light and dark; shadow, the product of the two. We are two halves of a whole."

"That's deep."

"I know. But it's true in it's entirety."

Chance nodded in agreement as they drove off to the mall.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Coming back from the mall, the couple were worn out. Rei had insisted on going through _every single store _in MegaKat Mall, minus stores that only sold she-kat stuff. That was still a lot of stores. It hadn't taken that long, because Rei knew exactly what she'd had in mind, and almost ran through the stores, piling things in the carts. Apparently she didn't spree often, and she was having a lot of fun. They got clothes, bed sheets and blankets, pillows, a couple computers (customized at a very expensive store, so they were better than 97% of those on the market), paint, notebooks, and just about everything else. They were basically getting everything they'd need to remodel three of the rooms at the mini-mansion. One for Jake, One for Chance, and one for both of them together. Rei was overdid it, she knew, but she could care less. The place could get lonely when there wasn't a party, and she was eager to give Vanessa a major slap in the face.

* * *

When they were done, the three sat at the top of the stairs, tired out. Rei had hired workers to do the bigger stuff, like the paint and the carpets, as well as moving in furniture, but they had done everything else; _placing_ the furniture and putting everything in their places. All three of the rooms were done nicely.

The three of them moved outside, just outside the gate that enclosed the yard, to wait for Jake's mother.

Jake kissed Chance on the forehead. "Remember, no public displays of affection around her. Around her, we're just friends. For now."

Chance's tail fell between his legs. "Aww, no PDA?"

"Right."

A few minutes later, a car pulled in. Rei shuddered in disgust and folded her arms as Vanessa Clawson stepped out. _'Hmph. At least she drives herself around.' _Sleek black hair framed a light brown-furred face, dull brown eyes, and a mouth that was twisted into a poor excuse for a smile. She was decked in gems, but she managed to make way too much look like just enough.

"Hello Jacob." Vanessa looked at Rei, who had changed into a different sundress since the other one was wrinkled and stained from the party, and then Chance, Who had placed the sun pendant under his shirt so that she couldn't see it. Jake had done likewise. "And these two are?" She failed miserably at keeping the distaste out of her voice.

Jake rolled his eyes. "This," he said, hand on his partner's shoulder, "is Chance. You've met him before, remember?"

"Chance... right." She glared at the teen. "The poor kat you're friends with." Her gaze moved from Chance to Rei. "And this awfully plain girl is?"

Jake started to speak, but Rei interrupted him. "I can introduce myself, Jake." She stepped forward and met Vanessa's eyes, and straightened her posture even more than usual. "I'm plain because I don't _need _extravagance to show my beauty. And I'm sure my parents wouldn't be happy to know what you think of me, were they still alive."

"And your parents are? Poor, no doubt." Vanessa turned up her nose.

"Kaelyn. Rei Kaelyn."

"Kaelyn? As in Melissa and William Kaelyn? You're their daughter?"

"As if you didn't know. You were mom's best friend."

"I suppose."

Jake changed the subject before Rei got too pissed at his mother. "So, Mother, the three of us live together in the house behind us. Want me to show you your room?"

Vanessa looked at the mansion. "Not _too_ bad, I suppose. Yes, could you get my bags for me?" She said it more like a command than a question. Jake obeyed; he didn't want to cause more trouble than he had to.

The guest room was a decent amount plainer than the rest of the house, but amazingly, Vanessa didn't complain. Apparently, she'd been up early that morning and was tired. Understandable, since the mansion was about half an hour from MKC, and that was after getting through the airport and road traffic. It had taken her longer than they'd thought to arrive; it was already 9:00PM. She crashed rather fast.

Back downstairs, Chance was cooking, though Jake had no clue what. He and Rei sat at the table in the next room over, waiting.

"So, what's he cooking?" Rei asked, hoping Jake would know.

Jake sniffed the air. "I can't tell by the smell, there's too many things to separate, and he didn't tell me. Smells good though." Just then, Chance came out of the kitchen and set a large plate in the middle of the table. It had what appeared to be chicken on it, cooked with peppers and onions. Other than that, Jake couldn't really identify by looking.

"It may not be what we call pretty, but I can tell you, It'll be good." Chance sat down and passed the plate around. Rei looked a bit reluctant at first, but took some anyway. Jake trusted Chance's cooking, however strange it looked. Jake noticed the glazed over look that Rei's eyes took on for a moment after the first bite.

"Oh my god, Chance. This is amazing!"

Chance laughed. "I know."

"Modest one, ain't he?" Jake said sarcastically. "You should have seen his cooking when I first moved in with him! He could burn water."

"Jake, that's mean."

"No Rei, it's honest. He _actually _burned water. Like, it would turn brownish black. And then it charred. I have absolutely no clue how... but I taught him how to cook a bit better. His nose helped."

Rei looked at Chance. "How the hell do you burn water?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. But he's right, my sense of smell helps a lot. I throw stuff together till it smells right."

Jake took a bite. "Nice, you really outdid yourself this time."

"Yeah. It's not often I cook with full cabinets."

"Good point."

The three talked as they ate, about the day, what they would be doing, and what they'd do when Jake's mom left. When they finished, they cleaned up quickly and kept on talking. After a few minutes, Rei burst out laughing, seemingly at nothing.

"Rei, are you okay?" Chance put his paw on her forehead jokingly.

"I'm fine." She straightened back up. "I just had a thought."

"What?" Jake asked.

"When does she go home?"

"My mom? Day after tomorrow, I think. Later at night."

"Perfect." Rei grinned deviously.

"Rei," Chance said, "I remember that look. I mean, it may have been a while, but it's unforgettable. What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a freakishly wild goodbye and don't come back party."

"Rei, I don't know if that's a good idea." Jake said nervously.

"Trust me Jake. This will be amazing. Especially if we spike the punch again."

"Again?"

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that. I added a bit of everclear to it last night. Well, not sure if you'd call it spiked, everyone knew... but whatever."

"So is that why I couldn't remember anything?" Jake had a dark edge to his voice.

"Hey, not my fault you liked the punch a bit too much."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Jake yawned, walking over to Chance. He kissed Chance lightly and whispered in his ear, "I love you." He ran up the stairs.

"I love you too, Jake." He said quietly. A tear formed in his eyes. "I only wish I could show it." The drop hit the floor.

"Chance..." Rei said soothingly, "It's okay. Why does this couple day period bother you so much?"

"We haven't actually been together very long, Rei. We've never actually made out, much less had sex. We took a bath together once, but it was just to relax, really. Nothing else."

"Wow... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know. But it's okay, don't worry about it." Chance retreated upstairs as well.

Rei sighed. _'When that bitch leaves, I'm going to help that love blossom. I swear.' _She stretched before heading upstairs into her own room. Rei flopped on to her bed, not bothering to change. She picked up her mp3 player and put the earbuds in her ears. Leaning back, she let music completely flood her mind before fading into sleep, joining Jake and Chance in the realm of dreams._  
_

_

* * *

_**So, people. Tell me what you think so far, please. Even if you flame, as long as you aren't degrading homosexuality. ****That I don't stand for. Still, review, please. I want to know what you think.**_  
_


End file.
